Un sueño es, la vida a tu lado
by U. Harumi Cerisier
Summary: AU. y un poco de Ooc. SongFic. Mini historia SasuSaku. Mundo shinobi. Primer día en la academia ninja, Sakura y Sasuke se conocen por primera vez. ¿Qué pasa cuando toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos y de pronto no puedes recordar nada? Pequeño Lemon.


**DISICLAIMER: ****_Naruto_****y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El sencillo ****_Blank Space_**** del álbum ****_1989_**** le pertenece a su cantautora, Taylor Swift. **

**Nice to meet you.**

...

**UN SUEÑO ES, LA VIDA A TU LADO**

Inocente. Doce años y su sueño comenzaba a cumplirse. Se había convertido en una hermosa gennin tras pasar unos cuantos años en la academia. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Era el momento de que les asignaran a sus nuevos equipos.

Había dedicado todo su tiempo a practicar y estudiar, memorizaba y repasaba cada ejercicio que sus maestros le pedían para convertirse en la mejor Kunoichi. Observaba el valioso papel que desempeñaban los médicos en la aldea y no deseaba otra cosa que ayudar de esa manera a los habitantes de la villa.

Nunca tuvo el tiempo de mirar al resto de sus compañeros, no por arrogancia ni nada parecido, era solo que ella deseaba enfocarse al cien por ciento en sus estudios y ahora daba resultado. Dos días atrás le habían entregado su nueva banda con el símbolo de Konoha en ella. La había tomado con orgullo y la portaba con elegancia a manera de diadema.

Sus mechones rosas se revolvían al andar, sus orbes jade brillaban intensamente. Caminaba gustosa hacia la academia.

Ingresó por la puerta principal y lo vio llegar casi al mismo tiempo. Se quedó pasmada, era hermoso. Lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos rasgados y obscuros, tan profundos que se podrían adivinar mil cosas y a la vez ninguna. Su cabello del mismo color, brillaba con un tono azulado ante la luz del sol de mediodía.

El joven la miró con curiosidad y le dedicó una discreta sonrisa. La pequeña ninja se sonrojó ante aquel acto y tuvo un sentimiento desconocido hasta ese entonces. De pronto, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho.

**Where' ve you been?**

Observó cómo aquel chico se adelantaba hacia el interior de la escuela y se dirigía hacia el salón en el que se reunirían sus compañeros. _– ¿Acaso él estaba en mi clase? No lo creo, nunca lo vi en la academia. _

Iruka comenzó a nombrar a los nuevos equipos. El tiempo parecía no avanzar y la pelirrosa deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera. Estaba disfrutando mucho de la nueva sensación que ese joven ojinegro le había provocado. Tal vez el destino tuvo la culpa, pero cuando entró al salón, notó que el único asiento vacío estaba al lado de aquel misterioso chico.

_Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por completo. Su corazón se encendía mientras discretamente miraba al joven junto a ella._

_-Equipo siete: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno –la pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre y notó cómo el rubio que estaba al otro lado saltaba gustoso. ¿Ese chico también estaba en su clase? De verdad que había sido muy despistada durante años –y Sasuke Uchiha. –El chico junto a ella esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. _

_-_Sasuke _–dijo para sí. –_Así que ese es tu nombre_. –El otro integrante de su equipo, se puso a alegar, diciendo que el azabache era indigno de compartir equipo con él. La chica no le prestó mucha atención, seguía disfrutando de una nueva sensación, una emoción enorme al saber que ahora podría saber más acerca de aquel culpable de su sonrojo. _

_Su sensei les permitió salir a comer algo, pues después de esto conocerían al Jounnin que estaría a cargo de ellos a partir de entonces._

_Sus pies la dirigieron automáticamente por donde aquel chico misterioso se había ido. Lo divisó desde el patio, él estaba en uno de los salones de la academia, comiendo unas bolas de arroz. Apenada por su comportamiento, decidió retirarse a almorzar sola._

_Tomó asiento en una banca y se dispuso a comer pero uno orbes obscuros la llamaban desde el árbol que estaba frente a ella. Su sonrojo fue evidente al confirmar que esa profunda mirada era dedicada a ella. _

**I could show you incredible things.**

_El joven se acercó y le preguntó algo sobre su otro compañero, a lo que ella no pudo responder, vaya nunca se había percatado de su existencia, ¿cómo podría darle su opinión? _

_No se dio cuenta de cómo pasó, pero de pronto el chico se había acercado demasiado a su rostro. _

**Magic, madness, heaven, sin.**

_Aquello no estaba bien, tal vez él la conocía, pero ella no. Era un completo extraño, pero a pesar de eso se sentía en el cielo al tenerlo tan cerca. La magia en su estómago la hacía experimentar múltiples emociones… pero a pesar de todo no era lo correcto. Se separó rápidamente de él, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado. El chico hizo un gesto extraño y salió corriendo del lugar._

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se habrá espantado al igual que yo? –_se preguntó la pelirrosa, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio. _

_Comenzó a comer ahora con un ligero nerviosismo. No entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo. El tiempo transcurría nuevamente sin que ella se percatase. De pronto, el mismo pelinegro pasó por en frente, a lo que ella se puso rápidamente de pie. __¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?_

**I saw you there and I thought: Oh my God, look at that face.**

_Su sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de ella. El chico era realmente apuesto y volvía a mirarla con intensidad. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, al contrario de lo que ella quería ahora iba mucho más rápido que antes, quizá por lo sucedido hacía poco. Los nervios se apoderaron por completo de su ser._

**You look like my next mistake.**

_Ya se había dado cuenta. Era demasiado inteligente como para ignorar lo que ese chico había despertado en ella desde que lo "conoció" hacía unos momentos. Se encontraban en el mismo equipo, compartirían misiones, ambiciones, sueños… si no hacía algo terminaría perdiendo la cabeza pronto._

**Love is a game, wanna play?**

_-¿Sasuke-kun? –el chico detuvo su andar abruptamente. Lo había llamado por su nombre e incluso había usado el sufijo "kun". Deseaba desde hace tanto que eso pasara… pero ella ni siquiera lo había mirado en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la academia._

**New money, suit and tie. I can read you like a magazine.**

_El chico que tenía en frente era imposible de descifrar. Eso incrementaba violentamente sus ansias de saber más de él, quería conócelo a detalle, era extraño que de pronto quisiera adentrarse en el mundo de alguien que acababa de conocer. _

_-Volvamos, el Jounnin no debe tardar en llegar –dijo serio pero amable el moreno._

_Entre bromas, conocieron a su nuevo maestro Jounnin. Por sugerencia del mismo, decidieron presentarse. La cosa no duró mucho, el rubio mencionó que sería el mejor de todos los Hokage, mientras que el azabache dijo que su deseo era convertirse en jefe de la policía y pertenecer a las fuerzas especiales ANBU. La chica se limitó a decir que perseguiría el sueño de ser tan buena como la Sannin que admiraba tanto. _

_…_

_El tiempo pasaba, la convivencia entre todos los integrantes se hacía cada vez más amena. Habían pasado sin dificultad el examen de Kakashi que según nadie había aprobado, lo cual los motivaba y les decía que se convertirían en mejores shinobi al pasar el tiempo. _

**Ain't it funny? Rumors fly. And I know you've heard about me.**

-_Sakura,_ _desde que estábamos en la academia me di cuenta de tus habilidades, eres grandiosa. Me impresiona tu perfecto control de chakra. –Los chicos caminaban de vuelta a la aldea desde el país de las olas. _

_El azabache había estado a punto de morir y ella se había sentido inútil al no saber qué hacer. Para evitar situaciones como esa, era precisamente que quería convertirse en médico. _

_-A veces te observaba mientras practicábamos el jutsu de clonación. Todos terminábamos cansados, pero tú eras la única que controlaba tan bien el chakra como para realizar el ejercicio sin inmutarse._

_La chica se había sonrojado al escuchar tales palabras del chico del que, ahora comprendía, se había enamorado. _

_-Tal vez… un día de estos puedas ayudarme a mejorar… ¿Qué dices, Sakura?_

**So hey! Let's be Friends. I'm dying to see how this one ends. Grab your passport and my hand…**

...

_Tres magníficos años habían pasado. El equipo siete había aprendido a ser una familia, se cuidaban entre ellos, salían juntos, se apoyaban en todo momento._

_ Las distancias se habían acortado, para Sakura, Naruto era como su hermano, al igual que el rubio lo era para Sasuke. El ojiazul ya no babeaba por la ojijade, puesto que después de una invitación a comer por parte la familia Hyuga, se había enamorado del sazón de la heredera principal y por consiguiente, también de la muchacha. _

_Sin embargo, la relación entre la pelirrosa y el ojinegro era diferente. Desde hacía varios meses, se habían comenzado a escuchar rumores de que estaban saliendo juntos pero ninguno era cierto. Ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que alguna vez uno de esos chismes se hiciera realidad, pero ninguno se decidía a dar el primer paso. _

_Poco después, un sujeto ajeno a ellos hizo que el asunto cambiara. Había invitado a la joven aprendiz de médico a pasar un fin de semana en el país de las aguas termales. Era cierto que la invitación no era algo normal, pues había sido hecha en frente de todo su equipo y fue tomada por ellos como algo realmente pervertido. _

**I can make the bad guys good for a weekend. **

_Sin dudarlo, en un ataque de celos, Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano._

_-Ella y yo tenemos planeado pasar este fin de semana juntos. Éste y todos los que siguen. Así que… si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella. –Acto seguido, subió su mano por el brazo de la chica y lo deslizó hacia su cintura, dándole a entender a aquel intruso que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas._

_La pelirrosa se sorprendió tanto que no pudo ni articular palabra. Miraba anonadada al chico que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras que la hicieron tan feliz…_

_-Tsk. Sígueme –dijo el moreno al notar que el resto de su equipo lo miraba de una manera sospechosamente divertida, para posteriormente volver a tomar la suave mano de la joven y dirigirse hasta la salida de la aldea._

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

**So, It's gonna be forever…**

_-Sakura, este es el lugar en el que hablamos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?_

_Claro que lo recordaba, incluso lo había tenido demasiado cerca…_

_-Aquella vez… Sasuke-kun, tú trataste de… -no pudo decir más_

_. _**Or it's gonna go down in flames…**

_El chico había estampado sus labios contra los de la muchacha, en un gesto suave, sincero. Ella se encontraba bastante impresionada. _

_Se esperaría todo de él, menos eso. Sin prisa, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a corresponder a aquel contacto que revolvía cada parte de su ser. Su corazón nunca había estado tan emocionado, sentía incluso que el chico podría escuchar sus latidos. Sus labios se adaptaron rápidamente a los del otro, como si estuviesen especialmente moldeados así. Con calma, se separaron el uno del otro. _

_Todo su ser ardía y a la vez se encontraba en medio del océano. En cuanto a él… imploraba por que ella supiera interpretar su gesto, que entendiera de una vez que había deseado ese momento desde que la miró por primera vez en ese pequeño salón cuando tenían apenas siete años._

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué fue…? –balbuceó la joven mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con su dedo índice._

_-No seas tan molesta, Sakura. Seremos pareja de ahora en adelante –dijo para tomar la mano de su chica, sin esperar respuesta._

_Los ojos esmeralda brillaban intensamente, no podía estar más feliz. _

**Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane.**

_Era cierto que ella tenía cientos de admiradores por todas partes y de todas las aldeas. Incluso, la habían llegado a besar cuando se encontraba descuidada curando a sus fans en el hospital, arriesgándose ellos a recibir la golpiza de su vida. No por nada era la alumna de un Sannin. Pero sin duda su primer beso se lo atribuiría al Uchiha. Porque, después de todo, era el primero que le robaban y ella correspondía._

_…_

**'****Cause we're Young and we're reckless…**

_Habían estado saliendo por casi dos años, los mejores de sus vidas. Se complementaban el uno al otro, no había nada que los hiciera más fuertes que el amor que se profesaban. En una de sus tantas misiones, los mandaron a los dos solos hacia el país del Té. Se trataba de algo verdaderamente fácil, nada de peligros. Únicamente tenían que llevar un mensaje al líder._

_Ya se encontraban de regreso, sin embargo, habían tenido algunos incidentes y se habían retrasado un poco, la noche cayó demasiado pronto. Afortunadamente, divisaron una pequeña posada en las afueras de la aldea y decidieron pasar la madrugada en el lugar. Su ex sensei era el nuevo Hokage, lo conocían bastante bien y sabían que no habría problema si se quedaban a descansar. _

_Después de registrarse y cenar algo muy ligero, se dirigieron cada quién a sus habitaciones. La cosa era así, se tenían mutuo respeto, por lo cual en cada misión a la que salían juntos, si se trataba de quedarse en algún hotel a dormir lo hacían en cuartos separados, sin embargo, aquella noche exigía ser especial. _

_El azabache se encontraba acomodando su poco equipaje para salir sin retraso al amanecer, cuando un golpecillo en su puerta lo distrajo. Se encaminó hacia la entrada para ver quién diablos lo molestaba a esas horas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su novia afuera, vestida únicamente con un diminuto short y una blusa sin mangas que mostraba detalladamente el borde de sus pechos. _

_-Sakura…_

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿te importa si me quedo contigo esta noche? –estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabía con exactitud qué hacía ahí, pero sus pies se habían movido solos hasta el lugar._

_-Pasa –el muchacho se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la chica. -¿Sucede algo, Sakura? _

_-¿Eh? Claro que no –negó con la cabeza –es solo que… no quiero estar sola esta noche. –Sin decir más, se abalanzó hacia el pecho del muchacho, hundiendo su cabeza ahí, sujetando fuertemente su haori. _

_El joven Uchiha correspondió lentamente aquel abrazo, posando sus manos en la cintura de su novia. Un cálido silencio se formó el lugar, era algo tranquilizante, les gustaba estar así. _

_El azabache comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha, le encantaba tenerla tan cerca. Sutilmente, llevó sus dedos hasta los brazos desnudos de la chica, quien al sentir el contacto pegó un pequeño brinco. Su piel se erizaba. Se separó levemente del ojinegro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. _

**Stolen kisses…**

_El contacto visual fue profundo, aunque corto, pues Sasuke había comenzado a besar con ternura los carnosos labios rosas de su novia. Ella correspondía gustosa, y poco a poco aquel beso tierno se fue llenando de pasión. El agarre en los brazos de la pelirrosa se hizo más firme, para después bajar hasta su cintura nuevamente. _

_La chica comenzaba a sentir cómo sus piernas fallaban, su respiración agitada, el ritmo de su corazón… sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. De pronto sintió cómo las manos de su amado subían por su torso hasta que sus pulgares comenzaron a rozar levemente con sus pechos. Aunque se asustó un poco por el contacto, decidió no quedarse atrás y descendió sus manos hasta el final del haori, metiéndolas debajo de éste. _

_El Uchiha suspiró un poco al sentir las suaves manos que recorrían su espalda. La joven comenzaba a juguetear con el muy bien formado cuerpo del ojinegro, recorriendo sus pectorales, su marcado abdomen, sus fuertes brazos y su ancha espalda._

_Sasuke deslizó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y comenzó a depositar besos suaves ahí, cosa que hizo reir a la muchacha. Con calma, fue bajando hacia su cuello, hasta se había atrevido a chupetear un poco y recorrer con su lengua la nívea piel. Se decidió a intentar lo mismo que ella hacía en él, así que metió una de sus manos bajo la pequeña blusa de la pelirrosa acariciando su cuerpo, y con la otra la sostenía fuertemente aún de la cintura. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no lo recharazía, comenzó a quitarle la ahora estorbosa playera, mientras ella le bajaba el haori con ambas manos. _

_Una vez que se deshizo de la molesta blusita, pudo notar que ella no estaba llevando sostén, y la vista lo dejó sorprendido. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, ni siquiera en el Icha Icha de su maestro._

_La chica cruzó sus brazos para protegerse de la mirada de su novio, cosa que no funcionó realmente, ya que su mirada sonrojada y esa posición solo aumentaron la creciente presión en los pantalones del azabache._

_-Sakura… -dijo en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella y retiraba poco a poco los brazos que le impedían la vista. Acto seguido, comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la pelirrosa, por lo que ella bajó los brazos para abrazar a su novio. _

_Hundió sus dedos en el largo cabello negro, mientras se presionaba más hacia él… juntando sus pechos al torso desnudo del chico. Él suspiró ante el contacto tan endemoniadamente suave. Poco a poco, ella deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones ninja. Comenzó a jugar traviesamente con el resorte de éstos, por lo que el Uchiha no pudo más. _

_Tomó a la chica en brazos, la levantó de modo que ella enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su torso, y mientras la besaba de nuevo frenéticamente en los labios, se dirigió hacia el borde de su cama. Con cuidado, la sentó ahí y comenzó a quitarse el molesto pantalón. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la ropa podría ser tan estorbosa._

_La chica miraba sonrojada a su novio. Estaba disfrutando de aquello, nada más importaba._

_Ella se levantó e intentó imitar al azabache, pero éste se lo impidió._

**We'll take this way too far…**

_-No me gusta que me hagan más fáciles las cosas, Sa-ku-ra –ronroneó cerca de su oído, acto que hizo estremecer de nuevo a la pelirosa. _

_Él se encontraba únicamente en bóxer. Se acercó a la chica y la tumbó en la cama. _

_Retiró un mechón rosado de su rostro y besó su nariz en un gesto de ternura. Bajó nuevamente a sus labios y dejó ahí un breve beso, pues siguió con ese ritual en todo su torso, sin detenerse en esos pechos que lo llamaban, hasta llegar al borde de su short. Se levantó y con ambas manos lo sacó de un tiro. Ahora el ritual iba en sentido contrario. Comenzó a besar desde sus talones, por sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta llegar al inicio de las bragas. Después de repartir unos cuantos besos más sobre su vientre, tomó aquella prenda entre sus dientes y la deslizó con lentitud fuera de ella._

**Cherry lips, cristal sky, I can show you incredible things.**

_La vista que su novia de ofrecía era hermosa. Sus mechones rosas esparcidos por la almohada combinaban perfecto con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados. Sus orbes jade brillaban con deseo, y sus intentos por cubrir su desnudez lo incitaban a tomarla justo en ese momento. _

_Sin poder detener sus impulsos, se lanzó contra ella, esta vez mordisqueando su cuello. Con calma, tomó en sus manos uno de esos pechos y se sorprendió de que cabía perfectamente. Parecía estar hecho especialmente para él. _

_Comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculo, y sin poderlo evitar, pasó sus labios en medio de aquellas pequeñas montañas, torturándose a sí mismo y de paso a la chica, quien apretaba sus ojos y sus labios, soltando únicamente grandes suspiros, dejando notar su agitada respiración. _

_Con movimientos suaves de sus labios, él acariciaba los bordes de los blandos pechos y de vez en cuando daba lengüetazos a la suave piel de sus pezones. La tortura era demasiada que sin pensar más, se llevó el __pezón derecho a la boca y comenzó a succionar, primero suave y después fuertemente, para después cambiar de lado. La pelirrosa se retorció de placer y sintió cómo algo líquido escurría entre sus piernas._

_-S…Sasuke-kun… _

_El joven no aguantaba más. Anteriormente había sentido algo crecer dentro de sus pantalones cuando se besaba con Sakura por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez… sentía que iba a explotar. Se separó nuevamente de ella para deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba. _

_Sakura miró sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada. ¡Por dios, era enorme!_

_Sasuke se sentó en la cama y levantó a Sakura para sentarla en sus piernas, a manera de que pudiesen mirarse de frente. El roce de sus sexos era evidente, y ella no pudo evitar gemir. Involuntariamente comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro del joven Uchiha a lo que éste respondió con un sexy gruñido. _

_-Sakura, voy a tomarte ahora –dijo y una vez más la tendió sobre su cama para posicionarse sobre ella._

_-P… por favor, Sasuke-kun… hazlo… ya._

_Con cuidado, se situó entre las piernas de la kunoichi y comenzó a empujar lentamente._

_-¡Ah! –gritó la ojijade_

_-¿Te estoy lastimando? –rápidamente intentó salir de su cuerpo, pero ella lo abrazó y negó levemente con la cabeza._

_-No te detengas, Sa-su-ke –dijo lo más sensual que pudo en su oído. Nada más. Después de pronunciadas esas palabras, el Uchiha penetró de golpe en una sola estocada a la muchacha. Ella sintió un horrible dolor, por lo que se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del chico._

_Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella se separara un poco para después besar sus labios y susurrarle que podía continuar. Sasuke continuó con el vaivén de sus caderas, al principio lento, para pasar después a un movimiento rítmico, rápido, firme. Ella no paraba de gritar cosas incoherentes y gemir el nombre de su amado. _

**It'll leave you breathless**

_Tras un largo rato de acumulado placer, Sasuke sintió cómo su miembro era aprisionado sin tregua, cosa que lo volvió loco. No pudo aguantar mucho después de eso, pues explotó dentro de ella en seguida de escuchar el gemido más fuerte y delicioso de la pelirrosa. Cayó rendido a su lado, mientras ella le retiraba un negro mechón de su sonrojado rostro. _

_La atrajo con fuerza hacia el por la cintura y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo._

_-Te Amo, Sakura. –besó nuevamente la nariz de ella. _

_No podía estar más feliz… acababa de entregarle todo de sí al amor de su vida, y era perfectamente correspondida._

**But I've got a blank space baby… and I'll write your name.**

...

_Dos años más habían pasado, su sueño de niña estaba realizado. Ahora ella era la mejor medic-nin del mundo shinobi, superando incluso a su maestra. Trabajaba medio tiempo en el hospital principal, y de vez en cuando salía a otras aldeas __como parte de una reciente alianza mundial. _

_Él, había cumplido con el suyo. Su hermano Itachi había desertado de la jefatura de policía, razón por la cual el cargo había pasado a manos de Sasuke; y no porque fuese el hijo y hermano de los anteriores jefes, sino por sus grandes habilidades. Debido a eso, pronto sería seleccionado para ingresar a ANBU. Había sido considerado genio._

_Entre risas, juegos, arrebatos, leves enojos… su amor iba en considerable aumento, ellos no podrían estar más felices. Él pocas veces demostraba sus sentimientos, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que la amaba. _

_Las misiones a las que los mandaban eran sencillas y les sobraba tiempo para estar juntos. Además de eso, ahora compartían una modesta casa en el barrio Uchiha, Sasuke sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, ella era con quien quería compartirla. Todo parecía demasiado hermoso… _

_Sin embargo, en un día como cualquier otro, una pesadilla apareció en sus vidas. _

_Ella, una atractiva chica pelirroja salida de la aldea de la hierba. Había ido hasta Konoha en busca del azabache del cual se enamoró durante una misión de reconocimiento que el chico realizó ahí._

**Wait, the worst is yet to come. **

_-Estoy buscando a Uchiha Sasuke –dijo a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de Konoha._

_-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi novio? –una hermosa pelirrosa iba entrando por ahí, recién acababa de llegar de una misión médica en Sunakagure. Hizo énfasis en la palabra novio, aquella chica era hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba dotado de curvas y su cabello rojo contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos._

_La chica se giró hacia la voz que la llamó y con sutileza se retiró sus lentes._

_-¿Tu… novio? –dijo con sarcasmo. –Creo que se olvidó de ti durante su misión en la aldea de la hierba, querida. _

_La pelirrosa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa chica… ¿Sasuke la había traicionado? Sin desear escuchar algo más de esa tipa, se dirigió de un salto a uno de los tejados y corrió hasta su casa._

_Azotó la puerta al llegar al lugar. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas, sus jade ahora estaban enrojecidos. Se sentó en el suelo, en un rincón a lado del sofá. Encogió sus piernas hasta su pecho, se abrazó a sí misma y ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos. No podía ser cierto, Sasuke no le haría algo como eso, él no jugaría con ella de esa manera. La amaba… ¿No? Sin embargo esa pelirroja…_

_Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos antes de que el azabache volviera a casa. Se encontraba entrenando con Naruto pero ya era hora de almorzar algo. _

_Al llegar a su puerta, unos sollozos llamaron su atención. Entró rápidamente y pronto descubrió a la dueña del llanto. Estaba hecha un desastre. Un horrible dolor se apoderó de su pecho. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, nunca la había visto tan mal. Le dolía tanto… _

_Con sigilo se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Deshizo el abrazo propio de la pelirrosa y levantó su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirase a los ojos._

_-Sakura… -la chica no respondía. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, absorta a todo. Ella lo miraba a los ojos pero sin hacerlo realmente. Su enfoque no existía._

_-Sakura… -intentó de nuevo –dime qué ha pasado, __¿Ocurrió algo malo en Suna?__ ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, Sakura?_

_Al pronunciar esas palabras, la muchacha reaccionó. Concentró chakra en su puño y de un golpe lanzó al azabache hasta el otro lado._

**Screaming, crying, perfect stroms. I can make the tables turn.**

_La chica se levantó de a poco. Observó al joven que estaba tirado en el otro extremo, sin saber qué le había pasado a su novia._

_-No me toques. –dijo con rabia la ojijade._

_-Sakura, qué diablos…_

_-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Sasuke. -¿Sasuke? Ella solo lo llamaba sin el "kun" cuando hacían el amor._

**I keep you a second guessing like…**

_-¿Sobre qué fue la misión a la que fuiste en la aldea de la hierba hace dos meses?_

_-Fue una misión de reconocimiento. Clasificada, no puedo contarte más._

_-¿No puedes? ¡Maldición! ¡Soy tu novia, Sasuke!_

**Oh my God, who is she?! I get drunk on jealousy **

_-Sakura, tranquilízate. –Por la ansiedad del momento, el azabache había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Por el umbral, atravesó la misma chica pelirroja que hasta hace poco se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha. Al parecer había encontrado al joven azabache caminando por la aldea y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta su casa._

_-Karin –dijo sin mucha emoción._

_-¿¡Karin!? –la pelirrosa estaba llena de rabia. _

_-Sasuke-kun, te he he estado buscando por todos lados –dijo la ojirubí mientras se acercaba melosamente hasta donde el pelinegro estaba, ignorando por completo a la chica rosa. Sorpresivamente, al llegar hasta el chico, se paró de puntitas y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. _

_El Uchiha estaba realmente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar con su chica, que no pudo reaccionar ante el acto de Karin._

_-Así que era cierto… -dijo tristemente la medic- nin_

_-Eres un bastardo, Sasuke. –Sin decir más, salió del lugar directo hacia la torre del hokage._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? –dijo con odio en su voz_

_-Te he venido buscando, Sasuke-kun. _

_-¿No te bastó con entrar aquella vez a mi habitación sin permiso?_

_-Apenas y entré, me corriste de la peor manera._

_-Tsk, aléjate, Karin. No me hagas eliminarte por las malas. –El chico salió nuevamente. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigió la pelirrosa, por lo cual fue hacia la banca en la que hablaron por primera vez, en donde él le declaró su amor._

_…_

_ -Se marchó esta tarde, Sasuke. Lo siento. –dijo Kakashi tratando de ser lo más pasivo posible. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su pequeña? Ella lo había ido a buscar con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicándole que la mandara lejos, a una misión de tiempo indefinido. Tras contarle sus motivos y al verla tan destrozada, el peliplata no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que ella le pedía. Después de todo, también quería protegerla de aquel que le había hecho daño a su querida niña._

_-¿Dónde está, Kakashi? –Pensaba que la encontraría en aquella banca, pero no fue así. Anduvo por toda la aldea buscándola, pero no la pudo encontrar, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su ex sensei._

_-Eso es, información clasificada. No puedo decirte más –dijo mirando retadoramente aquellos orbes negros._

_-Tsk. –_Maldita Karin_ –pensó y desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo._

_…_

**You can tell me when It's over**

_El país congelado… ese sería su duro destino. Tendría que atravesar todo el país del viento y parte del país de la Tierra para llegar hasta ahí. Corría a través de las dunas de arena, a punto de salir del país del desierto. La tristeza que la inundaba había acabado con todas sus reservas de lágrimas. _

**If the high was worth than pain.**

_No había tenido la cabeza fría como para pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás… su rubio amigo, su ex sensei, su maestra… El amor de su vida, su vida misma. Estaba perdiendo todo sin saber exactamente nada._

**But you'll come back each time you leave.**

_Un sentimiento le hizo saber que no estaba sola… y por inercia giró su cabeza hacia atrás. Alcanzó a ver una silueta que hacía de espejismo entre los poderosos rayos solares. Tras prestarle más atención, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él._

_-_Sasuke… -_pensó. En el fondo, claro que estaba deseando eso. Quería que él la detuviera, que fuera por ella, que le dijera que la amaba y que todo lo pasado con esa chica pelirroja era un terrible mal entendido, porque tras dos días de viaje comenzaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. _

_Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad al chico de explicarse y tomó la salida que en ese entonces le pareció más fácil. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, abrazándola por la espalda. Susurrándole cosas en su oído, pidiéndole a sollozos que no se marchara, que no lo dejara solo. _

**Boys only want love if it's torture. **

...

_-¡Sarada! Vamos, cariño. Es tarde, papá te irá a dejar a la academia –dijo una adulta pelirrosa, dirigiéndose hacia su pequeña hija._

_-Padre, ¿podemos pasar a comprar algunos tomates antes de llegar? –La niña al parecer no solo había heredado las características físicas de su papá, sino también su gusto por la comida._

_-Claro, hija. Solo asegúrate de comer el almuerzo que tu madre te preparó para hoy. _

_-La comida de mamá es exquisita, no podría dejar de comerla nunca –dijo con una mueca feliz la pelinegra._

_Se habían casado en una sencilla ceremonia unos meses después de que él la encontró vagando por los territorios del desierto. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba seguro de que nunca podría vivir sin aquella chica de la que se enamoró hacía tantos años. Le regaló una hermosa hija que era igual a él y un nuevo integrante estaba por venir al mundo. Sakura se sentía como la mujer más dichosa, tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiese desear. Un marido que la amaba, una hermosa niña y un retoño en su vientre. Manejaba con liderazgo el hospital de Konoha y era reconocida como la mejor Kunoichi de la aldea. ¿Qué más podía pedir?..._

...

Iruka comenzó a nombrar a los nuevos equipos. El tiempo parecía no avanzar y la pelirrosa deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera. Estaba disfrutando mucho de la nueva sensación que ese joven ojinegro le había provocado.

-Equipo siete: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno –la pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. ¿Dónde rayos había tenido su cabeza? De pronto sintió en su corazón como si hubiese vivido toda una vida y una lágrima se deslizó traviesa. Sentía melancolía por algo que no recordaba exactamente. Su pecho se estrujaba, perecía que acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño. Los sentimientos la golpearon de lleno y su cabeza no lograba recordar qué había estado pensando durante esos minutos. Notó cómo el rubio que estaba al otro lado saltaba gustoso. ¿Ese chico también estaba en su clase? De verdad que había sido muy despistada durante años –y Sasuke Uchiha. –Terminó su sensei de nombrar a los integrantes de su nuevo equipo.

El chico junto a ella esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-_Sasuke_ –dijo para sí. –_Así que ese es tu nombre…_

**_No digas que no te lo dije, que no te lo advertí. Así que… ¿será para siempre? ¿O se vendrá abajo en llamas? Puedes decirme cuando se termine, si los buenos momentos valieron la pena el dolor. Porque somos jóvenes e imprudentes, llevaremos esto muy lejos. Te dejaré sin aliento o con una desagradable cicatriz._**

**_Pero tengo un espacio en blanco, en donde tu nombre escribiré._**

**_…_**

**Bien… está terminado ^^ ¿qué les pareció este One Shot? Espero que no haya sido muy confuso…**

**Tenía tantas ganas de escribir SasuSaku que me he desahogado aquí hahaha**

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**

**Pd. Agradecería mucho que hubiese Reviews x3 haha es que sus comentarios en mis otros fic me inspiran a escribir más 3**


End file.
